


Mickey is packing

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is sick to death of wearing his boyfriend's jizz soaked pants. Ian protests and claims they are not his, so Mickey retorts that they should ask fucking Lip, who's stainted boxers they are.





	

Mickey has been chatting with Ian, Lip, Kev and Debbie when he felt an uncomfortable wetness over his dick. He knew immediately who was to blame.

Mickey pulled Ian away slightly, to the corner. He hissed loudly 'can you stop fucking jizzing in your pants?' Kev snorted amused, but the couple were too busy 'having a domestic' as Fiona and Mandy liked to call it to notice they could be easily heard.

Ian protested 'what the fuck? They are not mine.' Debbie rolled her eyes at the boys because seriously? They were gross.

Mickey glared at his boyfriend 'yeah, they fucking are and every time I wear your damn underwear they have cum stains on them! Fucking stop it!' Ian gasped 'Mickey, they're not mine. I'm serious. It must be you.' Mickey snapped feeling insulted, 'you think I'm a fucking 14 year old boy?' Ian exclaimed 'you calling me one?' 

Mickey thought of an idea and said 'fine. I'll go ask Lip.' Ian screeched 'ew! Why the fuck are you going to do that?' Mickey rolled his eyes and explained his plan impatiently, 'because, dumbass, they're your fucking boxers which means they were that jackass' too at one point. So I can just go in and ask him and he will deny it then right, Ian?' He was challenging Ian to agree and he knew he would. Ian barked fiercely 'yeah, he fucking will because they are yours!'

They stomped back over to the others and Lip looked entertained as Debbie cringed. Mickey said 'Lip, can you do me a fucking favour and prove a point to your sexually deviant little brother?' Ian stuck up his middle finger in regards to the offence that everyone knew was true.

Lip mumbled 'pull your fucking jeans down, then.' Mickey raised his eyebrows but did not question how the smartass knew. He said to Kev 'cover her eyes.' Debbie felt Kev's large hands over the face. She exclaimed 'I've seen dick before, Mickey!' Ian shuddered at the thought of his little sister getting down and dirty.

Mickey said 'I'm not getting my fucking dick out, you creep! You're my fucking sister, I don't need you to see me in Ian's soaked pants!' Kev laughed and Lip motioned for him to hurry up. 

Lip smirked and commented cockily 'what, I'm not your brother?' Mickey glared at him in a way that conveyed if he wasn't Ian's brother, he would already have been dead by now.

Mickey pushed his jeans midway down his milky thighs which were covered in hickeys, bite marks and scratches. More than his neck as it was a private part of his body and Ian really went to town there last night.

Kev covered Debbie's ears too as she thought, I'm a fucking adult here, thank you very much! He pointed out incorrectly 'dude. You have a hard on.' Ian snorted as Mickey's member was it's soft size in his underwear. 'No he fucking doesn't!' Kev looked impressed that Mickey was packing and Mickey snapped pointedly 'think I could get it up with you dickheads around?'

Kev started 'actually gay dudes have always really-' Mickey cut him off 'I'm going to stop you right fucking there and will cut your cock off if you think I want to bang you.' Ian bit his lip so stop the laugh at Mickey's empty threats.

Mickey rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Lip. 'They are fucking Ian's aren't they?' Lip hated the truth but he knew what Mickey was wearing was once his so they were defiantly Ian's. Lip admitted 'Mickey's right.' 

Mickey triumphed with a fist bump in air causing his jeans to fall down further and revealing more hickey and a few gun wounds. Fiona walked in and glanced at the scene. 'I don't even fucking want to know. Mickey, can you put your fucking boner away in my kitchen.' Ian repeated, growing frustrated 'he doesn't have a hard on!'

Mickey pulled up his jeans, apologised to Fiona and told Kev to release Debbie's eyes. She blinked angrily at him then looked down. 'Jesus, Mickey. Why are you h-' Ian cut her off screeching 'my fucking God! Everyone stop talking about my boyfriend's dick! He isn't hard!' 

Fiona unsubtly glanced at Mickey's crotch but Lip caught her and slapped her arm before Ian saw and exploded again. 

Mickey smirked as he say back down, thinking about what an irrational possessive fucker his boyfriend was.

Ian looked pissed when he directed to Mickey 'shut the fuck up.' Lip thought Ian should be happy everyone thought his boyfriend had a big dick. Mickey said with a smile 'what, are you jealous no one is talking about your firecrotch?' Fiona whacked the back of his head and Debbie and Lip groaned, disgusted.


End file.
